


The Little Merman

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a sailor ;), Alex is a Merman, Alex is basically a gay disney prince, HERCULES IS A PROTECTIVE FATHER, Hamburr, Just a short little rough draft of whay it may be like?, Lin loves the Little Mermaid, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, just an idea, may change the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: "Look at him...! I've never been this close to a human before...!" Alex gushed as he peeked into the ship, watching the handsome man play a tune on what seemed to be a flute of some kind.    "Wow...He IS cute!" John cooed as the man laughed, leaping on a barrely and in general just being silly.   "We are gonna get in trouble...!" Hercules spat as Lafayette just rolled his eyes, the four mermen watching the human.





	The Little Merman

"John can cause a distraction! And then Lafayette can swim up to the surface and splash around to get his attention! And then, I'll go up and-" Alex was cut off as Hercules flipped his tail, bubbles floating up around him as he stopped Alex.

"No WAY Alex! Do you know how dangerous its up at the surface, man!?" Hercules asked as John and Lafayette dipped their backs, pushing their tails against the water as they had gotten on either side of Alex.

"The human world, Its a mess! Life under here is way better than the surface world!" Hercules said as Alex just rolled his eyes, flapping his mermaid tail in the water as he then performed a back flip as he swam past the three. 

"Hey, He's gotta point, Alex!" John said as Alex now was resting against a coral bed, lounging against it as he examined his shark tooth necklace that was around his neck. 

"Ah...Alex. We are only trying to do what is best for you." Lafayette said as the three mermen had sat around Alex, flipping their tails as Alex gave a soft sigh, bubbles floating out from his mouth.

"...But...I think...I love someone." Alex said as he wiggled his fingers across the tops of what seemed to be little multicolored flowers. 

"Oh no..." Hercules groaned as John and Lafayette exchanged excited looks.

"Who!?"

"He's from the surface."

"Is he handsome?"

"GORGEOUS! He has these...dark brewing eyes that remind of a hurricane...! Yet his smile is like the sunlight through the water!" Alex gushed as he felt his heart melt at the thought of his beautiful human.

"AWWWWWW!" John and Lafayette cooed as Hercules just crossed his arms.

"Do you even know his name?" Hercules asked with an annoyed look as Alex paused a moment, Lafayette was fixing his hair as John had flipped around, sliding down next to Alex. 

"Hm...I think its Aaron." Alex said with a finger to his mouth. Thats what the other humans called him. 

"Aaron? Thats a strange name..." John commented as he parted his fingers between a blade of seaweed. 

"Well whoever this...'Aaron' is, you can't see-"

"GUYS, GUYS LOOK ITS HIS SHIP ITS HIS SHIP!" Alex screamed out as he pointed up at a dark round shape that was hovering over the water. 

It seemed fairly small from the ocean floor, but it could he a BIG problem at closer examination. 

Lafayette and John stared up, mouth agape as Alex whirled about? Flipping and turning as his hair floated in a lovely way above his ears. 

"Come on guys, you gotta see him!" Alex coaxed as he swam upwards, Lafayette and John happily following Alex at full speed. Hercules stared in pure horror as he let out a cry. 

"NO WAIT, ALEXANDER!" Hercules yelled as he swam after Alex, grabbing on to his tail to try and stop him as Alex ignored him, the four heading towards the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I really love this idea, But currently do not have much ideas for a storyline of the sorts. I was inspired to write this by imagining Lin as a merman. 
> 
> Lin would make a gorgeous merman tbh. Anyways, Do you guys like this idea?


End file.
